


Cloudburst

by anotetofollow



Series: Illustrated Fanfic Commissions [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Minor Angst, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotetofollow/pseuds/anotetofollow
Summary: The Inquisition's ambassador pays a visit to Leika, a Valo-kas mercenary and friend of the Inquisitor.Leika belongs to tumblr user @noctuaalba, and the art is hers <3An example of our illustrated fanfic commissions





	Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

> this fic features tumblr user noctuaalba's wonderful OC Leika - go check out her wonderful art!

The sun had not shone for days.  
  
Leika sat in the cushioned seat by the window, listening to the soft patter of the raindrops outside. It was dark, and the clouds obscured all but a sliver of the moon. Even to Leika’s keen archer’s eyes the Frostbacks were little more than a pale, jagged line in the distance.  
  
She pressed her cheek to the leaded glass of the window. It was pleasantly cool against her skin. The Free Marches saw many a spring like this, all rain and grey skies and smell of damp foliage in the air. Her life as a mercenary had taken her all over Thedas, but she liked the temperate provinces best. While her friends griped and bellyached over the Ferelden mud, Leika was quietly thankful for it. It reminded her of home - of when she had a home.  
  
For a long moment she indulged herself in thoughts of her parents, their humble dwelling on the outskirts of Starkhaven, the small patch of land they had earned for themselves and tended with a quiet, fierce pride. It was not easy for them. They were Tal Vashoth to their bones, but to all who saw them they were Qunari, and that was that. When the plague spread through their town one winter and claimed both of their lives, Leika was the only one who mourned.  
  
She could sum up the intervening years in a handful of words, like chapter titles in a book; The Road, The Streets of Kirkwall, Meeting Noam, Valo-kas, The Conclave. The Inquisition.  
  
This chapter was not about her at all. Noam was the one who had started this mess. He was the one who had almost gotten himself blown up, and had somehow become Inquisitor in the process. No, Leika was just a footnote in his story now. That was the way she liked it. She had no wish to be in the limelight.  
  
Lost in these thoughts, Leika barely noticed the gentle tap upon the door of her chambers. When the knock sounded again she stirred, stepping over to the door and lifting the heavy bar.  
  
To her surprise she found the Inquisition’s ambassador standing there, her arms folded neatly behind her back. Leika had been introduced briefly to Lady Montilyet upon her arrival in Haven, but had barely seen the woman since. She frowned, unsure what such an esteemed member of the Inquisition was doing visiting her.  
  
“I apologise for disturbing you,” Lady Montilyet said, misinterpreting Leika’s expression. “If it is not a convenient time for you I can return tomorrow.”  
  
Leika shook her head. “Not at all. What can I do for you?” She cringed, then added, “Lady Ambassador.”  
  
“There’s no need to be so formal,” she said. Creases formed at the corners of her dark eyes when she smiled. “Call me Josephine, please. It is Leika, is it not?”  
  
“Aye,” Leika nodded.  
  
“Do not look so worried. I merely wished to see how you are settling in here.”  
  
Leika said nothing, caught off guard by Josephine’s statement. The concept of a noble seeking her out to see if she was comfortable was utterly foreign to her. She took an unconscious half-step backwards, sure that this could only be some kind of trap.  
  
Josephine tilted her head, the smallest of frowns passing across her brow. “Is everything alright?”  
  
“Mm. Yes, fine.” Leika fought down a blush, and failed. She had absolutely no idea how to speak to this woman, and frankly wished that she would leave her alone.  
  
Josephine had no intention of doing so, however. “May I come in for a moment?” she asked. “I won’t keep you long.”  
  
“Course.” Leika stepped aside to allow Josephine entrance to her small chamber. The Ambassador stepped past smartly, and Leika grimaced as she realised what a state her room was in.  
  
Josephine plucked a stray shirt from the window seat without comment, then sat down. She gestured for Leika to sit beside her. There was barely enough room for the two of them on the padded bench, and Leika’s knee brushed Josephine’s briefly as she sat. Leika pulled back as though burned, muttering an apology.  
  
“You needn’t be so nervous,” Josephine laughed. It was a light, bright sound, clear as a bell. “I am not here to interrogate you. I merely wish to see how you are.”  
  
“Why?” Leika regretted the question as soon as it passed her lips, but Josephine, to her credit, did not seem at all offended.  
  
“I worry that you may feel a little isolated here,” she said. “I know that you and the Inquisitor are close. We have been keeping him rather busy these past months.”  
  
“It happens,” Leika shrugged. “Mercenary work takes you away from your friends sometimes. Don’t worry about me.”  
  
“It’s my job to worry about you.”  
  
“I thought your job was keeping the nobles happy?”  
  
Josephine laughed again. “That is _one_ of my jobs, true enough. But the well-being of all those in Skyhold, that is my concern also.”  
  
“Busy woman.”  
  
“Indeed I am,” she said, a smile ghosting across her lips.  
  
Leika examined Josephine a little closer. The signs were there, behind her perfectly coiffed hair and her poise and her finery; the hint of dark circles below her eyes, the restless fidgeting of her fingers in her lap, the slight tremble in her voice. She was exhausted. Beautiful, composed, but exhausted.  
  
“What about you?” Leika asked quietly.  
  
Josephine blinked. “What about me?”  
  
“Whose concern is your well-being?”  
  
The Ambassador’s back stiffened then, her eyes going wide, and for one terrible moment Leika thought her careless words had crossed a line. Then Josephine relaxed, and an honest smile broke out across her face. Not the polite, formal smile of earlier, but something broad and bright and true.  
  
“I believe you are the first person to ask after my well-being since we arrived in Skyhold,” Josephine said quietly.  
  
“Yeah, well.” Leika shifted in her seat. “We look out for each other in the Valo-kas. I’m used to it.”  
  
“I can see that.”  
  
The two of them sat for a long moment, unspeaking. Only the gentle patter of the rain outside punctuated the silence. Josephine looked at Leika carefully, as though seeing her for the first time. Leika coloured slightly under the Ambassador’s gaze, and was suddenly unsure of what to do with her hands. She could smell the other woman’s perfume, the soft citrus scent of it, so close was she.  
  
After what seemed like an age Josephine nodded to herself, then got to her feet. “I will not keep you any longer tonight,” she said. “It was presumptuous of me to visit at such an hour.”  
  
Leika opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She closed it again.  
  
“Perhaps-” Josephine hesitated for the space of half a breath. “Perhaps I could visit again tomorrow? At a more sociable time.”  
  
“Yes.” Leika said, suddenly recalling how to speak. “Please. I’d like that.”  
  
“Very well. Good night, then.” Josephine bowed a polite farewell, and with a few steps and a swish of golden silk she was gone.  
  
Leika turned her attention back to the window, watching the raindrops as they fell and mingled into narrow rivulets. The air still smelt of citrus.  
  
She caught her reflection in the glass, and found that she was smiling.


End file.
